


Kisses with the Asagao Academy Characters

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally from QuoteV, Romance, Some angst, Sub2Yungtown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-These prompts are from Tumblr! Here's the link to it! the-write-ideas.tumblr.com/post/9...</p>
<p>I've added 3 kisses myself, and I take requests for different kinds of kisses! Basically, shoot me a comment with who you want (MalexMale, FemalexFemale, anything is fine~ ♥ ), which kiss you want, #1-#68, and whether or not you want me to use your name. </p>
<p>The three kisses I added were: #66- Goodbye Kiss | #67- We Can't Be Together kiss | and #68- I Do kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #36

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my Quotev! https://www.quotev.com/story/8013705/Kisses-with-the-Asagao-Academy-Guys
> 
> I was debating whether or not to post this here, but why not? cx
> 
> =Asagao Academy is owned by Cara Hillstock, and Danielle Hargrave. I take no credit for the characters in this story, save for the "reader". 
> 
> IMPORTANT-This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Please go download the game! It's fantastic, and really cute! It's free to download, and it's incredibly well made! Kudos to the creators <3~
> 
> Download Link- illusseed.itch.io/asagao-academy...

Pairing: Shane x Reader  
Prompt- #36 'Underwater Kiss' -Shane's POV-  
==========================================================================

Stepping out of the changing rooms, I sighed and breathed in a sigh of fresh, salty, air. I had taken (Y/N) to the beach, since we were both pretty stressed out. I looked around for her, and saw her laying on a towel, under an umbrella. She looked as though she had fallen asleep, and I sat down next to her, digging my toes in the sand. I must have zoned out, because the next thing I knew, The waistband of my swim trunks snapped against the skin of my hip. I looked down, and she still had her head down, but it looked like her body was trembling from trying not to laugh. I laughed slightly, and shook my head.  
"You're a handful, Did you know that?" I asked her, and she eventually cracked. She rolled onto her back and continued laughing. I shook my head, then looked at the water. It looked so inviting, the way the deep blue of the water clashed against the white beach. You are SUCH an artist, I laughed at myself.  
I shifted to get up, and she looked at me. I gestured my head towards the water, and she beamed, and I offered my hand to her, helping her up. She winked at me, and I felt my ears turn red. Did she even know how cute she was? She took out her earrings, and tied her hair back.. I laughed slightly, and took her hand again, this time interlacing our fingers. I glanced over at her, and she looked like a ray of the sunshine around us. My little ray of sunshine. I smiled internally at the pet name for her.  
We got to the water's edge and I wasted no time getting in. Britain was usually rainy and cold, so cold temperatures and water didn't bother me much anymore. (Y/N) on the other hand hated cold temperatures. I went underwater, and resurfaced a couple of feet away. I drug my hands over my face, then over my hair, wicking the water off my face. I grinned devilishly at (Y/N) who was still standing at the water's edge. I got out of the water, and made my way towards her. I reached out for her hand, and when she reluctantly took my hand, I pulled her underwater with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pressed my lips to her's. She let out a small cry, but melted into the kiss. When we surfaced, water droplets were dropping down her face, and she looked like she was in cloud nine.  
"Oh, and I'M the handful.' She giggled, capturing my lips in a kiss again. I smiled against her lips, and wrapped my arms around her again. And in that time-frame, there was no place I would've rather been..


	2. Prompt #68

Pairing- Jirard x Reader  
-Jirard's POV-

=

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, I was so happy. I was marrying my best friend, my other half, and my world, (Y/N). I couldn't stop the smile from making its way onto my face, as I stared into her eyes. Her cheeks turned the beet red that they always did whenever I smiled, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was the luckiest guy in the world. Her hands were clasped in mine tightly, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Jirard, do you take (Y/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked me, and I breathed in.

"I do." I smiled at (Y/N), and she looked like she was about to cry. 

"(Y/N), do you take Jirard to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness, and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The preacher turned his attention towards (Y/N), and she looked so proud.

"I do." She smiled at him, then at me, her hands starting to shake.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher took a step back, and nodded his head.

I wasted no time. I put my hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her in, against my lips. But this wasn't like the normal kisses we shared; short, sweet and to the point. This one was more passionate, as we both poured out how we felt, in a kiss. We pulled apart, and a grin made it's way onto my face .

"Hello, Mrs. Khalil." I playfully greeted her, and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you, so much." She whispered in my ear, and I knew now that she was crying. I gently laughed, and she nuzzled her head into the nape of my neck.

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head, and In that very moment.... I knew I had my life set out in front of me.


	3. Prompt #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am brutalhamster trash. (:3｣∠)_
> 
> Have fun crying, nerds <3

Prompt #14 "Passionate Kiss"  
Pairing: Ian x Jeff (brutalmoose x SpaceHamster)  
Ian's POV

=

 

I let out a shaky breath, and ran a hand through my hair, almost attempting to pull it out of my scalp. Jeff was standing in front of me, his arms crossed. It was another long night for both of us, We were both cranky, and we had been fighting for about an hour now. It wasn't about anything of utmost importance, at first, but as we both got angrier, and crankier, the littlest things turned into the biggest arguments. I had screamed my throat raw, and Jeff had tears streaming down his cheeks. I was on the verge of tears, but we kept on. I felt drained, emotionally and physically.

"Whatever happened to the Ian I fell in love with?!" Jeff yelled. There it was, the final blow. Both of my hands clasped in my hair, and I began to sob. Tears streamed out of my eyes, down my face, and started to drip on the floor. My chest started to heave, as my breathing became erratic, and I looked up at Jeff. He was pale, and seemed shocked by this. I shut my eyes, my head starting to pound. Turning around, I made my way upstairs.

"Ian!" Jeff yelled after me, but as he started up the stairs, I had already slammed the door shut to my room, sending a shiver through the house. I turned my back to the door, and sunk down it, my hands covering my eyes. I sat there for a couple minutes, trying to regulate my breathing, but every-time I would be close to calming down, Jeff's face would appear behind my eyelids, making me start crying again. I heard a soft voice calling my name from the other side of the door, and there was a soft knock at the door. I sniffed, and stood up, opening the door. Jeff was standing there, his eyes puffy, his nose red.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly, and I stepped to the side, letting him into my room. He sat on my bed, and I shut the door behind him. I stayed standing, my hands shoved into my pockets. Jeff wiped his eyes, then he covered his face. Soft sobs began to spill out of him, and I felt my heart ache. I made my way over to him, and sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around him. He leaned against me, and I rested my chin against the top of his head, shutting my eyes after a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry." I murmured, pressing my lips to the top of his head. His hands fell off of his face, and he looked up at me; his hazel eyes sparkling. I looked back at him, and I felt a smile tug at my lips. "I'm sorry I've been an ass lately, I really am. I just want to know what I've been doing wrong..." I looked at the floor, and Jeff tilted my head up to make me look at him.

"You've done nothing wrong, Ian. I'm the one who's been a jerk lately." His hazel eyes were sad, and it made my heart ache again. "It's not you. It's me." Those words made what had been echoing in my mind for the past few months spill out of my mouth, before I could stop them.

"D-Does that mean you're l-leaving me?" My voice was barely above a whisper, and Jeff sat straight up, and grabbed my hands.

"N-No! Not at all!" Jeff clasped my hands tightly, and a laugh bubbled it's way from my mouth.

" No, Jeff," I laughed softly, tears pricking the back of my eyes. I looked at him, and smiled. "You’re obviously not happy. And I want you to be ha-" I began to say, but before I could finish, Jeff's lips were on mine, and, fuck, I forgot how soft they were. I took the collar of his shirt, and pulled him harder against my lips, tears starting to stream down my face again. His hands found their way into my hair, and even though my scalp hurt from me pulling it, it elicited a small moan from my mouth. His tongue slicked itself against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, his tongue meeting mine. Dating someone for two years really lets you get to know what they like and don't like, and heavy tongue kissing was something that both Jeff and I hated, but, for some reason, Neither of us minded.

We finally pulled away, a string of saliva between our lips. Jeff laughed and pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes shut. I shut mine too, and I heard him whisper.

"You are the most important thing to me, Please don't ever think that I'm going to leave you. Because I won't. You're worth fighting for, and I promise that I will ALWAYS fight for you. No matter what." He kissed me again, but this time, much, much softer. "I love you, Ian." He murmured against my lips, and I smiled.

"I love you too." I wiped my eyes and he laughed slightly, kissing my cheek. He would always fight for me, and I him. No matter the cost.


	4. Prompt #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Continue guys fight over who's going to be your first kiss. 
> 
> (Plz don't burn me, I know it's been forever since I've updated. Ilysm. <3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the headcanon that inspired this chapter: http://asagaostrikers.tumblr.com/post/145639139385/slides-over-opens-own-trench-coat-yeah-you-know

Prompt #50 "Cute Kiss"  
Pairing: Poly!Continue x Reader/Josh x Reader  
Notes: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
=

"I'm the one who asked her out! I should be her first kiss!" Paul crossed his arms, and pouted like a fussy four year old.  
"We're all dating her, you dumbass!" Nick pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and Paul's face fell. I couldn't even remember WHY the boys were fighting, but they were fighting over who would be my first kiss, since it could only be one of them. They had been fighting for a good hour now, and I reached my breaking point.  
"Why don't you ask ME?" I snapped, rubbing the temples of my forehead. Instantly, Nick Paul, and Josh shut up, and looked at me.  
"She's got a point." Josh finally spoke up, and I smiled softly. Josh had just been on his phone the entire time, while Nick and Paul fought.   
"Okay, (Y/N), Who do you want to be your first kiss?" Paul asked, and my mind went blank. Shit, who did I want it to be? Paul was the first one to give me a kiss on the cheek, but he seemed to not take things like this serious. Nick and Josh? Let's be honest, they'd probably fight each other for god knows how long. I bit my lip, still in thought.   
"I..... can't decide." I murmured, face aflame. Josh pursed his lips, and Nick shot a glare at Paul, who seemed to have a bright idea.  
"I've got it!" Paul stood, going to his room, and coming out with a six sided die. "(Y/N), you'll roll this die. If it lands on 1 or 2, your first kiss is Nick! 3 or 4, me, and 5 or 6 is Josh. Sound fair?" Paul looked from me, to Josh, to Nick. The other two shrugged and I nodded.  
Instantly the die was handed to me, and I threw it on the coffee table, it rolling until it landed on five little black dots. Josh beamed, while Paul and Nick nodded. My face flushed as Josh took me by the hand.  
"Why are you taking her out of the room? You gonna bang her or something?" Nick called after us, and if possible, my face burned a brighter red. Josh smiled and walked me out of the room.  
"I know you're nervous, and I'll tell you now, I am t-" I cut him off by grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him down to my lips. His eyes were wide, but they soon closed, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I had told the boys in the past that I didn't really like heavy kissing, and Josh respected that. He pulled away first, his face tinted a light pink. I giggled, and threw my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  
"I love you, Josh." I smiled, my head buried in the crook of his neck, and Josh kissed the top of my head.  
"I love you too, (Y/N)." He smiled. He pulled away, and kissed the tip of my nose. He took my hand and we went back to the living room. Paul and Nick were curled up on the couch, watching tv. I stood in front of them, and Nick raised an eyebrow.  
I leaned over and kissed Nick, then pulled away and kissed too. Paul pulled me down to where I was in the cuddle pile, Josh too. I laughed as I felt Paul on my left side, and then Josh on my right. Nick settled to where he was behind me, and arms surrounded me.  
"I love you guys." I smiled, my eyelids starting to feel heavy. Sleep's gentle fingers were starting to caress my brain.   
"I love you too." Nick, Paul, and Josh said at the same time, and within a few minutes, we were all asleep in a large cuddle pile.


End file.
